


Conversations in the Ocular

by rabbitheartbeats



Series: Ink and Quill [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Healing Magic is not MEANT to be used that way, Light Bondage, No Beta We Die Like Ascians, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Warrior of Light and Darkness is horny and nothing will stop her., overhealing, self-indulgent nonsense, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitheartbeats/pseuds/rabbitheartbeats
Summary: It's not so much a conversation as it is a negotiation...
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Ink and Quill [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465468
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Conversations in the Ocular

The Crystal Exarch is not entirely sure how this has come about. He had made his way back to the Ocular to greet his good friend and beloved Warrior of Darkness upon her return through the portal. He had been looking forward to welcoming her back to the First, asking how things fared in their shared homeworld and mayhaps he could - for old time’s sake - spend an evening helping her with her penmanship. Twelve knew her attempts at the Norvrandtian alphabet were worse than her Eorzean.

Knowing how his hero expressed her affection very physically, he would be a poor scholar indeed if he did not anticipate any evening study session to take a turn for something far more intimate. 

He hadn't quite expected her to jump him in the Ocular. 

"Y-yesui," he groans her name as she plants soft kisses along his chin, her hand pressing firmly and unmistakably against his groin.

"Yes Raha?" She answers coyly, rewarding the use of her real name with his own. A dirty trick she has learned that never fails to make his knees go weak.

"Why are you naked?" He asks, attempting -despite his lower half's adamant protests - to push her away. 

His Warrior however, is not so easily moved. 

"M’not naked," she smiles devilishly as her other hand wraps itself around his neck, gripping his braid and pulling him down to meet her lips.

"So that's not your dress on the floor there?" He manages to gasp out when they part, his ears and gaze flicking towards the white silk pile near the portal.

"I'm still wearing some of it," she smiles as her clever hands make short work of the clasps on the front of his robes. 

That is one of the most blatant of lies he has ever heard her speak - worse than her claims that she was 'fine' after a battle.

If gold jewelry and bangles was counted as clothing, then perhaps yes, she was not wholly naked. His gaze drops down her body. Twelve preserve him. He’s rather certain that they don’t count. 

"I ah, don't…" he breathes in deeply through his nose and her hands stop their work in undressing him.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asks softly as she moves to step back and away, a look akin to shame starting to creep across her features.

"No!" He cries out, hands snapping up to grip hers tightly.

"I just…. I had not expected this," he tells her in a softer voice, pulling her back in. "You've only just returned. You must be tired."

"Not tired. I missed you." She murmurs into his chest. "I want…" she trails off, embarrassed at actually voicing her wants and desires.

It is something the both of them are learning to do together. For a hundred years, G'raha has dedicated himself to the salvation of two worlds, and while the people of Norvrandt styled themselves sinners, the Crystal Exarch was not known for indulging.

This has, of course changed somewhat with the return of the night and the presence of the Warrior of Darkness leading him unto temptation.

"Tell me, please." He asks, gently running crystal fingers through her hair. 

"I want to touch you," Yesui whispers breathlessly into his robes, eyes flicking up to meet his. "Make you feel as good as you made me feel." She murmurs as she tilts her head, gently running the point of a horn along the seam between crystal and flesh of his neck, an act that sends shivers down his spine and his tail whipping up a frenzy beneath his robes.

Neither of them had been virgins that first night they had fallen into bed together - at least in the technical sense. 

It had been so long for G'raha Tia however, he might as well have been. He had been afraid that she would find him lacking. She had had other lovers - how would he compare? A fear that had proven thoroughly unwarranted as G’raha promptly discovered the most heinous crime in all the Shards. A crime greater than the Seventh umbral calamity. 

Not once had any of the blasted undeserving fools who had had the most beautiful woman in all the worlds in their bed, brought her pleasure. 

G'raha knew of her past from the broad and clinically factual sense from the annals of history. She had been raised through early adolescence in a Hingan brothel and her time before coming to Eorzea had been spent on a pirate ship. 

She had experience - and apparently most of it had been bad.

Some had been kind, but not one had ever paid any attention to what Yesui wanted. A wrong that G'raha spent no small amount of time rectifying - though given his present situation, he thinks he may have awoken a monster with his good deed.

“We’re in the Ocular,” he states uselessly, as his breath stutters and her clever hands have made their way to his waist.

“Lock the door then, silly man,” she suggests as his belt falls to the floor with a clatter. 

He doesn't think he's moved faster in his life. Flicking his crystal hand at the door, he seals the room and maybe a few extra doors in the tower shut. It was late enough that the Exarch was known to not be accepting any but the most urgent of visitors, but one could never be too careful.

"How do you want me?" He begs of her, eyes wide and mouth dry as the red and white sashes of his robe are removed from him.

Yesui does not answer him with words, but with the small mischievous smile he has adored for centuries.

She pushes him towards the steps where her dress lies in a heap. G'raha finds himself entranced by the soft chime of her jewelry as she moves, his attention drawn towards her breasts and hips, eyes tracing the delicate gold chains crossing across skin and scale.

She is a vision - one that surpasses the fertile imagination of his youth.

Gently, but firmly, she presses him down to sit on the steps, his field of vision focused on her hips and thighs.

She's not wearing underwear, his brain pipes up helpfully. Probably had not been, even on the Source.

A telltale sheen between her legs catches his eye, and the heat in his loins only grows. How long had she been like this? On anticipation alone? For him?

His hands both spoken and crystal move to touch, his thoughts focused only on investigating the full extent of her desire. 

The movement is promptly deflected with a graceful twirl out of range, jewelry tinkling and chiming with her movements.

"Mm mm," she hums. "No touching. Not until I say so."

"Yesui," he breathes her name pleadingly but he obeys his Warrior nonetheless. He can keep his hands to himself. For now.

"Raha," she answers back, voice measured and careful. "If you're alright with it, I'd like to try something." 

"Anything." Whatever she wants. However she wants him. 

"Careful Exarch," she murmurs as she reapproaches him, coming to a stop between his spread legs. "Agree to everythin' and someone might take advantage of ya." 

"Oh. Is that what you're doing then? Taking advantage of an old man?" He smiles winsomely as he looks up at her, ears flicking in anticipation.

Wicked white, he wants to touch her. Run his hands up her sides, pull her close to feel her breath on his skin, map out every scar and scale that adorns her body with hands, lips and tongue. His tail curls an excitedly, rustling against its Allagan silk confinement as he looks at the divine creature before him.

She had told him that the Xaela believed themselves the children of the moon goddess Nhaama. Yesui, with her silver hair and pale complexion, coupled with her dark scales and her mastery of the astrological arts, could very well be the physical embodiment of the night sky- a description oft used in the more lyrical records of her deeds.

However, staring up at the woman he has loved for centuries, G'raha thinks his Yesui more like the sun, with him and all who meet her trapped inexorably in her orbit. A warrior, filled with love and warmth - like the patron goddess of all Seekers, Azeyma.

"Is it takin' advantage, if the 'old man' asks for it?" His goddess whispers, her smile a small wicked thing, and his gaze drops bashfully away from her face, only to hone in on the star shaped pendant that hangs between her lovely breasts.

"You wanted to try something?" He changes the subject, as he forces himself to keep his hands off of her and to meet her eyes.

"Yes, but only if you want me to," she answers softly, eyes an electric blue in the light of the crystal.

"That night, when you used your mouth on me - I would return the favour." She says, and G'raha feels his face burn crimson. He will admit to having had the errant thought of the Warrior of Light and Darkness sucking him off, but for her to offer...

"Yesui, you don't need to-"

"But I want to," she interrupts him nervously, her earlier confidence and swagger fading fast. "I… I've been told I'm good at it and...I want to make you feel good ... Please?"

He can deny her nothing, which is how and why he finds himself naked on the Ocular floor, hands bound in chains of aether, a wreck of a man as his cries echo throughout the chamber.

Wicked _fucking_ white. It is not solely that she is skilled with her mouth - she is _very_ skilled with it - but apparently the members of her free company had given her _ideas_.

The incorporation - or rather as some mages would likely call it - the perversion of spells for use in the bedroom has existed for centuries. A common enough topic in Sharlaya to discuss in hushed whispers and giggles.

Pirates, ex-pirates and adventurers apparently had no such compunctions and spoke freely and liberally with regards to more salacious uses of aether and magic.

He cannot help but think that the famed and notoriously stuffy astrologians of Sharlaya had probably never used their powers like _this._

"Yesui, please!" His body curls towards her, as he feels the warmth of her mouth and tongue move in the _wrong direction._ He is powerless beneath her though, hands bound in aetherial chains, and there is nothing he can do as she pulls her mouth off his throbbing cock once more, denying him release.

He was already weak for her - but then she had imbued the power of the stars in her lips and cast a slew of healing spells on him. Sharlayan astrologians typically aligned themselves with either diurnal and astrally aspected aether for regenerative spells in healing or nocturnal and umbral aether to induce stasis on their patients. 

The Warrior of Light and Darkness however, appears to be able to use both simultaneously.

The net effect of this combination of aether being used on G'raha - who while not exactly on his deathbed, but is feeling rather certain that this woman would be the death of him - has him incredibly aroused and sensitive, and utterly unable to come until the spell wore off. Something that Yesui did not seem keen on letting happen any time soon.

Time Dilation was a spell that had fallen somewhat out of favour with her adventurer compatriots - seemingly expanding the duration of any magical enhancements on whoever it had been cast upon. It had seemed excellent on paper, she had murmured to G'raha's distracted ears as she ran her fingers up the hard line of his cock. However the spell also seemed to alter the affected individual's senses, and Randal - the free company lech, as G'raha understood it- had postulated at length and volume on the things one could do with such a power.

G'raha is not sure if he wants to thank or curse her adventurer friends for giving her this _terrible_ wonderful idea. 

Astrally aligned aether spurring the pleasure of her touch higher and higher, every brush of her fingers - tracing her name into the crystal of his chest nigh overwhelming - but not enough to break through the umbral barrier she had placed on him, leaving him dangling on the precipice of oblivion.

She answers his plea with the gentle rub of a horn against the crystal of his cheek, an act of utmost intimacy amongst Au Ra - before moving to press him back down into the puddle of their clothes. The chains are mostly to serve as a reminder of her initial request of 'no touching' and based on the mischievous glint in her eye - as an unspoken challenge.

"You're thinking too much Raha," she chides him as she stretches, her tail sliding languidly up his leg. The rough texture of her scales an exquisite torture against his sensitive skin.

"Please. I can't! I need… _Ahh_!" He gasps as he squirms atop their pile of laundry, his tail whipping back and forth in desperation. 

"Use your words."

"You're one to talk." He gets out in a strained laugh, as she leans back down to press her lips to his forehead - and to keep his hands pinned above his head. 

"Well Raha? What is it that you want?" The Auri temptress whispers into his ear. 

"I want-" he gasps out as she draws back away from him. 

There is so much that he wants. To feel her body on his. He wants her mouth, her hand, her cunt - her _anything_ on his cock and he wants it on him now. 

He bites down on his lip before he can say any of that aloud. 

He’s not _that_ easy.

Yesui lets out a small disappointed noise at his aborted plea.

“Hmmm. I wonder…” she murmurs, biting at her lip before suddenly throwing a leg over his hips and straddling him. A yelp of surprise escapes him at the sudden weight and a groan leaves his lips at the teasing brush of her tail’s prongs against the head of his cock.

“I’m a mite upset with you Raha,” she says with a pout, sitting prettily atop him. “How am I supposed t’know what makes you feel good if you won’t tell me?” 

"Yesui, I-"

She smiles, hands tracing over his chest, a nail following the line between crystal and fleshl and he is struck dumb by a flick of her tail.

Gods. He can feel _everything_ . The scrape of her tail, the brush of her fingers on his skin, the small bite of her scales and the wet heat of her sex resting _ilms_ above his throbbing cock. 

"Maybe I'm askin' the questions all wrong," the Xaela hero sighs, as she shifts a bit, a groan escaping from G'raha's lips as her tail continues to tease him. "Where would you like to come? On me or in me? If you don't give me a straight answer, you'll have me thinkin' ya don't want to come at all." Yesui declares with that smug little smirk of hers.

He had _hated_ that look on her face as a youth. A sure sign of his imminent defeat in whatever ridiculous and inane competition they had found themselves in during those distant and peaceful days in Mor Dhona.

A part of his mind is screaming at him to tell her. To confess his every dirty thought and fantasy to her. Anything to have her fuck him.

The fiercely competitive part of him that has long been silent over the past century balks at the very thought of conceding. 

She is clearly just as aroused as he - proven by the slight rocking of her hips against his abdomen, and the wetness between her legs that he can feel quite keenly. Surely he can endure just a bit more of the absolute _worst_ torture he’s ever been through before she gives in to her own desire?

“I’ll give you five seconds to decide Raha.”

Gods damn it. 

"Five." She murmurs, while G'raha's mind races through his options. 

Waiting her out was now completely off the table - knowing his beloved Warrior's mischievous streak, there is the very real possibility that she _will_ leave him here, naked, tied up and alone in the Ocular if he doesn't give her an answer.

"Four."

And if she did leave, her spell would remain and he doubts his hands will be steady enough to dispel it.

"Three."

He can't see a way out of this. Love was not a war and their lovemaking was certainly not a battle, but dammit he wants to _win._

"Two."

He wants her crying his name in ecstasy, the way she had cried as she had come apart with his mouth between her gorgeous thighs. Azeyma, she had been beautiful in her pleasure. 

"One."

There is a hint of a laugh in her voice as she counts, and there must be something in his expression to have her giggle like that.

"Ze-."

Gods fucking _damn it._

"Let me come inside you _!"_ He shouts loud enough for all the Crystarium to hear, his voice echoing throughout the Ocular. Yesui seems stunned for a moment before quickly regaining her composure with a light laugh and a delighted wriggle of her hips that has G’raha whimpering at the movement.

“I want my cock in you and I want to see _you_ come. Please.” he begs of her, the locks he had kept on his desire bashed open and the gates thrown wide as he tells her _exactly_ what he has wanted for over a hundred years. “Want to hear you call my name, have you coming on my cock, my mouth, hands - _any part of me you want_ . I want _you_ . All ways. Every way. Use me Yesui. _Fuck_!” he curses as her tail picks up speed in her excitement, the rough scales brushing against the head of him. “Please!”

She smiles down at him, her expression radiant and eyes blown wide with desire, with just a hint of a blush on her face. 

Azeyma, save him. She's beautiful.

"Good boy," she grins triumphantly, rewarding his honesty with a kiss. He does his best to keep her lips on his as long as possible, trying to convey the full extent of his feelings before she draws away once more. "Was that so hard?”

He gives her his best pout, and she giggles, poking at the crystal embedded in his cheek before letting her hand slide down his neck and splaying her hand against his chest, pinning him to the floor as she glances behind her at his poor, neglected manhood.

“I think I can manage your first request easily enough, the second though…” she says pensively as she raises her hips and moves to position herself over his erection with a smirk. 

“Well, we’ll have to see.”

**Author's Note:**

> She wrecked that catboy.
> 
> I had actually started writing this uhhh....a while ago. It was initially just an off handed comment in the heatfic I wrote about how Leveva would totally skin Yesui alive for using Sharlayan style astrology healing magic for a kink and expanded from there. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this and would like to join a community of wonderful people to scream about fanfic and ffxiv, consider joining the [ the bookclub ](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)


End file.
